Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device used, e.g., for high current control.
Background Art
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H07-326711 discloses a semiconductor device having a baseless structure, i.e., a structure not having a baseplate or the like. In this semiconductor device, an insulating substrate is secured to the case by adhesive.
Semiconductor devices having a baseless structure have relatively low rigidity, since they do not have a baseplate or the like. Therefore, securing a semiconductor device having a baseless structure to a heat sink by means of screws, etc. sometimes results in application of a force to the insulating substrate of the semiconductor device, thereby bending the substrate into an upwardly convex shape. This upwardly convex bending may crack the insulating substrate and increase the thermal resistance between the insulating substrate and the heat sink.